


My Light

by Pretty_Odd



Series: The Really Stupid But Kinda Funny Ones [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: funny?, i think, its all platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Odd/pseuds/Pretty_Odd
Summary: I laughed so much while writing this, please read it.





	My Light

Gerard took a deep breath, he held the cigarette to his lips, his hands fumbled around his pockets looking for a lighter.

Unable to find one he turned to the younger boy standing next to him, his best friend

"Bro do you have a light?" he asked.

Frank turned slowly to Gerard with an intense look in his eyes, they sparkled as the next words came out.

"Bro you are my light," Frank replied.

"Bro," a tear welled up in Gerard's eye, he clutched his heart before hugging the smaller boy.

"Love you bro, no homo," Frank whispered into Gerard's ear while inhaling his sweet smell.

"By the way Gerard does this smell like chloroform to you?"

 

~Fin

 


End file.
